option number2
by juls-emo
Summary: Johnlock 'I was confused. I was so confused. Relationships are so hard to understand. And to be honest, John has the personality of a menstruating teenage girl sometimes...'


Hey!  
I wanted to try something new and tried to write something funny.  
Well I don't know if it really is funny.. xD (drama is actually my home ) but  
still I wanted to try. ^^  
Sherlock belongs to BBC. I don't own anything  
This is a Johnlock one shot  
Anything else? Hmm, have fun! ^^

* * *

Option number 2

''Nothing?'' I growled.  
''Nothing on the website... Sorry Sherlock.'' John murmured.  
''Oh God! There must be something! I'm going crazy!''  
John gave me a sympathetic smile.  
''I'm sorry... must be pretty hard for you to be without work for 2 days. But I'm sure that Lestrade will call as soon as he gets something for you.'' Somehow it didn't left my attention that his voice was leaking with sarcasm.  
A frustrated moan left my throat.  
I sat down on my chair and pulled up my legs.  
''Now please, don't pout! I know you are upset, but what am I supposed to do?''  
I looked up into his blue eyes.  
He smiled at me.  
''Now don't be angry. He will call. I'm sure. Want to play Cluedo? We can even play after your rules.''  
I managed a small smile.  
''I thought you never wanted to play Cluedo again?''  
''Ahh... Well, you know...''  
I got up from my chair and went over to him. I plopped down into his lap and hugged him tight to my chest. He pulled me closer and buried his nose in my neck.  
''I hate that game.'' He whispered.  
I felt him grinning into my neck.  
Suddenly the both of us started laughing.  
''I know that very well John.'' I got out between laughing.  
I pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek tenderly.  
His cheeks took a lovely shade of pink as he shyly looked at me.  
''I know that by now you feel like ripping out your own hair... So I just want to keep you occupied.''  
His hand reached out and tenderly caressed my cheek.  
''I'm sorry that you are bored. ''  
I looked at him intently. His face was so close to me. ''John? Actually I never feel bored when you are with me. I just wished that Lestrade would finally call...''  
I pouted again.  
It seemed much to Johns liking because he pulled me closer again.  
''I know. But you know what? I hope that he doesn't call for a bit longer.''  
''WHAT? How can you say that? God John! Please tell me that you didn't mean that seriously!''  
He held me close and laughed into my chest.  
''I'm sorry. I just love the time when we are alone and when I don't have to share you with your work.''  
I was a bit perplexed. Well John and I entered the realm of romance a while ago but it was still a bit new to me. So when he said things like that it still felt a bit unreal to me. Dreamlike that the person that I secretly loved for so long reciprocated those feelings and really wanted to be with me.  
I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.  
The desperate wanted phone call was suddenly completely forgotten.  
My boredom was practically killed by Johns kisses and touches.

I was angry... no enraged when later that day I realized 40 missed calls and 20 missed messages.  
When I asked John if he might have heard my mobile beep he was suddenly very quiet and blushed furiously.  
''I might have put it on silent mode.''  
''Well. Did you put it on silent mode?''  
''I told you I wanted to spend time with you.''  
''What kind of answer is that to my question?''  
He looked at me with his cutest pout and angrily stamped his foot on the floor. ''Yes, yes alright I put it on silent. Now go... Go and call Lestrade!'' He turned around and stormed off towards our bedroom.  
I was confused. I was so confused. Relationships are so hard to understand. And to be honest John has the personality of a menstruating teenage girl sometimes...  
Did that mean 'call him and ask for a case' or did that mean 'Don't call him. If you dare to call Lestrade now there will be no sex for a year and I will give you hell on earth.' I was desperately looking down on my mobile and back up towards bedroom and again back down on my mobile.  
Option 1. Case, but hell on earth with John.  
Option 2. Love and Peace, but no case.

My head started to hurt.  
Why did relationships have to be so difficult?  
So I started trotting towards the bedroom door. I guess it was time for Option number 2.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!  
leave a review!  
x


End file.
